MURDERVILLE
by emodinosaurX3
Summary: Dullsville may be swarming with vampires now, but when the three most notorious vampires come to visit, the small white town may be in more danger than it ever has been.
1. PROLOGUE: Bloodlust

.  
 _ **Vampire Kisses**_ **fanfiction  
MURDERVILLE**

Author's Note: Dedicated to BrutieBoots because 1) it's her birthday today (at least in my time zone it's still her birthday haha ... Happy Birthday, mama!), and 2) we're both making our big returns to the fanfiction community and it's super exciting! Also, special thanks to Brutie for Tristan, Salem, and Caro. (: So, with that being said, thank you for reading and enjoy!

 **Rated M for language, sexual content, and violence.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE  
** **Bloodlust**

Pounding rhythms sounded above the dim and dank underground studio. The room was empty mind the forgotten crates of empty beer bottles and strewn papers that were so old the print had faded away. The smooth cement walls bore crumbling posters of past performances and massive graffiti sprayed across them. It was a room that undoubtedly held many one-night-stands and housed an assortment of mice and spiders. A single light bulb hung from above, but only sizzled with the last remaining life it had before shorting out.

And yet, three figures found the room comfortable enough to relax and rest from the heavy traveling they had done. They'd flown in all the way across the sea, crossing continents from Europe to North America, and here they were in the States, all for one little thing.

The sole female of the group sat in the only chair in the room, her eyes squeezed shut as she desperately concentrated. Her fingers were weaved together and sitting in her lap. Occasionally her eyelids would flutter, but it would only mean she was concentrating harder.

Two young men in their early twenties stood on either side of her, arms crossed in front of their chest as they stared her down, waiting impatiently for her to speak again.

"I thought we were closer to the source," said one of the men, the brawnier of the two. His emerald eyes were narrowed into slits with impatience. "Why is it taking so long?"

"Shut up," hissed the other, his eyes also narrowed however his were an alluring lavender color. He was tall like the first man, but much slimmer. "Don't let her lose her train of thought."

They watched her face contort with puzzlement, and then what looked like pain, and suddenly her eyelids flew open, revealing a pair of dazzling amethyst orbs framed by long glossy lashes.

The two men looked at her eagerly.

"Did you find it?" asked one of them.

"Is it close?" asked the other.

"Yes, and yes," she replied, her voice soft and gentle, a hint of reluctance in her tone as she told them. "There is a small town quite a few miles from here. That's where it is."

"Well then!" exclaimed the man with lavender eyes, clapping his hands together with a large grin. "Shall we get going?"

"I'm parched. Why don't we stop for a drink?" suggested the brawny male. He glanced at their female companion, who glanced down shyly at the ground.

"A little meal wouldn't hurt," the first man agreed. "Right, Aiza? I know how much you enjoy hunting." The woman, Aiza, glared daggers at him, but she did not disagree, because, truthfully, it was hard for her to resist the smell of something that delicious.

"They serve drinks in the Dungeon," Aiza mentioned, referring to the underground club they were just a few feet away from.

"And also private rooms," the brawny male added, morbidly grinning at Aiza. She glared and bared her teeth, pearly white fangs poking out from underneath her pierced lips.

"I want something fresh," the purple-eyed male said, his face excited as the words rolled off his tongue pleasantly. "They have even better drinks upstairs."

"Where the mortals are?"

"Exactly, my friend," he said to his male companion.

He led the two others out of the dingy studio and into a dark hall, dimly lit from the antique mounted votives sparsely scattered along the stone walls.

They entered the upper-story of the club, which was actually the first floor of the building. The deafening music had switched to heavy metal and screaming lyrics, and people dressed in leather, lace, and heavy black clothing moshed in the center of the dance floor. The smell of sweat and alcohol emanated from the crowds, and from the balcony above that overlooked the entire dance floor, the faint smell of sweet hookah smoke wafted down from the rails. But these weren't the smells that the trio fancied.

To all the other clubbers, the three of them looked like they belonged, like they were all the same. But they didn't realize just how deadly these people were to them. "People" wasn't even the right word to describe these beings.

"Find anything, Maddox?" asked the brawny man of the trio. Maddox, combing his hazardously layered black hair, narrowed his piercing purple eyes, eyes that he shared with his younger sister, Aiza, and looked around.

"Nothing as great as the blood we'll have later, but I've found something to settle with for now," he said, licking his lips and running his tongue over the two silver rings threaded through the right side of his lower lip. He left his two companions and effortlessly made his way through the suffocating crowds until he reached his destination. They watched him charm a young innocent gothic girl dressed in a shredded t-shirt dress and punk combat boots, her long pink hair pulled in a ponytail that hung over her shoulder. She smiled at him as he spoke, his words like velvet to her ears and very promising, but both Aiza and her partner knew better than that.

Once Maddox had disappeared with his bait, Aiza felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. That girl would never be seen again, and she didn't even realize it.

"Maybe we can find a girl ourselves and have some fun with her," the brawny green-eyed male said, breaking her from her thoughts. "A threesome sounds like fun."

"You're disgusting," she spat as she turned away, searching the crowd for someone for herself. He grabbed onto her arm and she spun around, her face livid.

"Then what about just the two of us?" he whispered.

"Let. Go. Of me, Tristan," she seethed. Tristan glared, his seductive smirk twisted into a snarl and pushed her away before turning around to find somebody else to seduce.

Her eyes skimmed the crowd, scents drafting into her nostrils like an appealing gas, but one scent overpowered them all. He looked around eighteen with a strong face and athletic figure that towered over Aiza. He moshed with a group of other young girls, his eyes full of lust and excitement. She didn't have to read his blood to know he was new here, or to know that he didn't belong.

She approached him, effortlessly weaving through the crowds as Maddox had done and flashed a shy smile. The boy immediately tore away from the girls, who glared at Aiza with raging envy, but she didn't care. The boy was already hers for good.

His bright green eyes wandered all over her body shamelessly, attempting no effort to hide his interest. He flicked his dyed black bangs out of his visage and smiled seductively.

"Hey, I noticed you were looking my way. I take it you liked what you saw?"

Peering into his memories, Aiza knew he wasn't always like this. Despite the egotistic façade, he was actually a kind and sweet kid, a complete mama's boy. Desperate to become a part of a crowd he would never belong to brought him to dyeing his shiny yellow hair to the color of old ink and dancing with scantily-clothed girls in a club for undead wannabes, which was what drew Aiza to this boy. The blood of innocent humans was the most appealing blood, and the strongest.

She shrugged and bit her bottom lip, slowly squeezing her chest in between her arms to accentuate her cleavage. The boy fell for it miserably.

"Why don't we dance privately in one of those rooms?" she asked softly, motioning towards the back of the club, and before she knew it, he was already leading her by the hand through the mosh pits. Her grin dropped when his excited thoughts raced through her own mind. He didn't deserve this.

He led her to a dark and secluded side room towards the back of the club. He anxiously shut the door behind them, the grin never falling from his face. His face reminded her of a giddy schoolboy more than a handsome goth poseur.

"Let's just skip the dance. What do you say?" he suggested, blatantly staring at her chest. He was intending for her to be his first naked woman, at least in person. He'd definitely had his share of online pornography.

"You're very anxious. I take it this is your first time?" she teased. Finally the grin left.

He scoffed. "Hell no. I've lost count how many times I've done it."

"Done what?" she pressed.

 _"It."_

Aiza stared at him with an arched eyebrow. She knew this was wrong. He was a clueless kid who needed guidance, and someone to assure him that being a gothic playboy was not the key to his success in society. But the longer she stayed with him, especially in such close proximity, her craving continued to grow and take over. Her moral conscience had already lost.

She pursed her lips, amused.

"What is this _it_?"

The boy rolled his eyes.

"Go on, say it."

"Can't we just do it?" he whined, breaking through his macho man mask. Aiza giggled and lay back, opening her arms.

"Sure. You're the expert, I take it?"

"Yeah." There was less confidence this time. Aiza tried to hide the reluctance that wanted to burst through. This boy had a family, friends, a good home; great things in life he would never see again.

"You've done this plenty of times, right?"

"Duh."

 _Liar_ , she thought.

"Well come on, big boy." She waved a finger at him. "Show me what you've got."

He got down on to his knees, meeting her eye level and crawled to her, but Aiza could see his arms shaking. She could read the inner fighting within his mind—he should be excited about finally getting laid, but what would his family think? Was it really what he wanted? Of course … but was it really?

He stopped.

"M-maybe you could take the reins?" he asked. She stared at him and clucked her tongue, a grin spreading across her plump lips. Here it went.

Any shred of morality left in her vanished as the bloodthirsty monster she was completely consumed her. Within milliseconds she was leaning over him, pinning his back to the ground. With a swift swipe of her finger, the black skull t-shirt he'd been wearing was torn hazardously at the neck. The boy knitted his eyebrows together, confused and slightly worried, but remained quiet as Aiza moved her body against his. She could feel all the blood in his body rushing south. His forehead lined with beads of sweat from nerves. His heart pounded against his chest in a heavy rhythm. He didn't deserve his fate, but at this point Aiza could care less.

"Aren't you going to touch me?" she rasped in his ear.

He hesitantly lifted his hands, but it was Aiza who placed them on her breasts for him.

"Come on, what happened to that cocky-ass boy that brought me in here?" she taunted.

"I'm not cocky," he mumbled, but she ignored it.

"Aren't you going to undress me? That's why we're here? What kind of expert are you? I'll bet you're still a virgin." She tilted her head back and laughed. The boy narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not!" he argued, but Aiza continued to laugh.

"You know what? Never mind. You're not worth this," he said and attempted to shimmy out from underneath her. She pushed him back down, the smile gone, the laughter silenced. Her eyes narrowed.

"You're not going anywhere," she hissed and the look of fear on his face only made her hunger worsen. Squeezing his cheeks together, she leaned down, touching the tip of his nose with her own. "You are mine."

She dove into his jugular, fangs tearing deep into his flesh as blood erupted from his wound. The boy screamed, but the pounding techno outside screamed louder with wailing lyrics and a heavy bass. Mere seconds later, he was silenced and the blood was almost gone.

She walked out of the room, brushing herself off and fixing her hair over her shoulders. She closed the door on the murdered boy. Some horny couple would be surprised to see the gift left behind. Moving swiftly through the crowds, Aiza made her way to the exit of the club.

The crisp night air stung her cheeks as she hugged herself, the remorse of her kill slowly washing over her as she waited for her comrades to join her.


	2. CHAPTER O1: Unexpected Visitors

_. **  
Vampire Kisses**_ **fanfiction  
MURDERVILLE**

Author's Note: Getting back into writing chapters on a regular basis is hard! I hope this doesn't sound so dragged out. Thank you for reading and please enjoy!

 **Rated M for language, sexual content, and violence.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER O1  
** **Unexpected Visitors  
**

A brilliant full moon hung in the black sky over the quaint, quiet town of Dullsville. As the witching hour slowly approached, most Dullsvillians were settling into their houses, getting ready for a night of slumber.

On the outskirts of town was the ever popular nightclub The Crypt, Dullsville's most exciting attraction for the young night life, which was quite ironic since the population of the town consisted of mainly Prada-wearing and polo-sporting citizens. Loud metal techno pumped from the restored abandoned mill, strobe lights bouncing off the walls while a long line of eager teenagers waited outside the tall wooden doors, slowly making their way inside.

The club was always blasting the latest metal tunes, with a coffin-shaped bar and two huge metal cages that were placed in the corners of the club for dancing. The gothic décor just made the conservative teens more interested in visiting, as it was something new, and, apparently, something cool for them.

However, the citizens of Dullsville remained oblivious to the fact that this pumping nightclub was founded by full-fledged vampires.

The vampires lingered about the clueless humans, dancing along with them and mingling. However, they were very strict on feeding; no vampire was allowed to feast on the mortals of Dullsville. And since there were no deaths, there was no suspicion that instead of just a few strange, gothic young adults running The Crypt, it was actually run by a group of blood-drinking vampires.

Jagger Maxwell, the main founder of The Crypt, clapped his hands together and looked upon his club, which was quickly filling up by the minute. His mismatching green and blue eyes twinkled like gems in the dim lighting as he grinned.

"Ah, I love business," he sighed, knowing how much money he'd make tonight. He knew these white-bread teens only asked their rich parents for money to come hang with the dark side.

"I hate to admit it, but The Crypt is seriously the best thing that's ever happened to this place," said Raven Sterling. "And I say that I hate to admit it because it means that I'm siding with you," she added with a teasing grin to Jagger. She was formerly known as Raven Madison when she was just a human living in Dullsville. She had been bonded for eternity to the love of her life, Alexander, for a little more than five months now, and she was adjusting excellently to her new life as one of the undead. Of course, this was no surprise to anyone who knew her; Raven had always loved all things dark and unusual and made it her dream to become a vampire.

"Even better than an actual vampire family moving in to the Mansion?" asked Alexander, draping an arm around his petite mate. Raven looked up at him adoringly and smiled.

"Okay, The Crypt is the _second_ best thing to have ever happened in Dullsville," she corrected, pressing her lips to his chin. Jagger rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Gross. Go be disgusting somewhere else," he gagged.

"Jagger's just jealous because he doesn't have anyone to be romantic with," Raven teased. Jagger pretended to throw up.

"I don't _need_ anybody," he argued. "I have this beautiful building, along with all the clueless young ladies that come to inhabit it."

Alexander narrowed his eyes and was about to tell that he better keep his fangs to himself, when all of a sudden his enhanced sense of smell picked up a scent that was strongly familiar to him. Jagger noticed it immediately as well. Raven, still a new vampire, wasn't as adept to her newly enhanced senses just yet, so most smells around her were very new. Needless to say, she didn't catch on to what the boys had noticed right away.

"What are they doing here?" hissed Alexander to Jagger.

"How the hell should I know? I didn't invite them!" he hissed back.

"Alexander, what's going on?" asked Raven. "Who are you talking about?"

Both Alexander and Jagger ignored her as their eyes remained glued on the trio of vampires weaving their way through the moshing crowd of preppy teens and towards the coffin-shaped bar where Jagger's bartender helped clubbers get their fix while Jagger's twin sister Luna hung over the bar batting her long lashes adoringly at her boyfriend Romeo, who was also the bartender. Any second now Luna and Romeo would get a whiff of the scent the three new vampires emitted.

"You guys," Raven whined, waving her hand in front of Alexander's eyes.

"Shut up," Jagger hissed, not tearing his gaze from the vampires.

As the trio reached the bar, Luna and Romeo had already noticed them and stiffened. Jagger, Alexander, and Raven watched as they exchanged words, knowing they'd have to approach them eventually.

"This cannot be good," said Alexander.

"Why the hell would the de Ranges come to my club?" Jagger asked.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about," Raven pouted.

"The de Range siblings are only the most vile vampires in all of Romania. Probably the whole world," Jagger explained matter-of-factly. "You thought _I_ was bad? You do _not_ want to meet _them._ "

"What makes them so bad?" Raven asked.

"They're malevolent and strong," said Alexander, "and they will feed on absolutely anyone. They're evil."

"Which is why it is not a good thing that they're here. You might as well say goodbye to all your townsfolk," said Jagger.

" _What?"_ Raven gasped.

"We won't let that happen," reassured Alexander, and Jagger followed with a snort, which earned a glare from Alexander.

"Hey, if you want to stand up to Maddox de Range, be my guest. It'll be your funeral," Jagger said with his hands raised in defense. Alexander frowned, but when he glanced back at the infamous vampire trio, hesitation and worry flooded his face.

Raven watched the trio and Romeo and Luna. The couple looked extremely nervous to be standing with them, and she wished she knew what was going on, but her vampire hearing couldn't pick up on vampire whispers. She worried about what Jagger said. Would they really feed in her own town? They couldn't, they wouldn't! She thought of her loved ones, dead on the ground with their throats torn open. Her parents, her brother, Becky . . .

The sole female of the group suddenly turned her head slightly, and Raven was pierced with beautiful, but intimidating, lavender eyes. She sucked in her breath in fear.

"Oh shit," Jagger muttered.

Her partners noticed her looking their way and also turned to see Jagger, Alexander, and Raven watching them. The man they referred to as Maddox spread his lips into a wide grin, beckoning them.

"What do we do?" Jagger panicked. "We can't ignore them."

"Then we go to them," Alexander said, grabbing Raven's hand and squeezing it so tightly, Raven knew he was afraid.

They approached the trio and Raven was able to get a better look at them. Maddox was extremely handsome, his face sculpted perfectly like a Renaissance statue. His body was covered in tattoos, which were very easy to see due to his open waistcoat, and his slim legs were encased in black skinny jeans with black Creepers to finish. His hair was black and glossy, even under the strobe lights, and slightly pointed ears poked out from the choppy layers, an array of glistening piercings littering his cartilages. Raven was mesmerized by his handsomeness. Jagger and Alexander were right; he was dangerous.

"Well, well, well," Maddox sang, clapping his hands together with delight. Jagger stood close to his sister, and Raven never parted from Alexander's side. "It's been quite a long time, my friends! I was just telling Luna and this parasite how much I missed my favorite royal families."

The others winced at the insult thrown at Romeo, but he stayed silent, shrinking behind the bar. The burly vampire of Maddox's group laughed at Romeo's diminished demeanor while the woman stayed quiet.

"Don't look so down, little parasite," he cackled. "We're having a reunion!" The burly vampire was slightly taller than Maddox, with a mop of hazardously chopped dark red and black hair and almond-shaped emerald eyes. Thick tribal rings hooped through his lobes and tickled his jaw. His one and only tattoo of a shattered cross was visible on his bicep through his mesh shirt, which clung tightly to his chest. His slim-fitting designer jeans were torn at the knee and tucked into his steel-toed combat boots. Raven didn't have to look at them to know that their was human blood stained on the toes of his boots, as the smell faintly wafted through her nostrils.

"And quite a reunion this is," Maddox mused. "Alexander, I must say, I'm quite disappointed that we were not invited to your covenant ceremony."

Alexander gulped. "It was very small," he said softly, almost in a whisper. "We only invited close friends and family. I'm sorry."

The burly vampire clucked his tongue and shook his head.

"We've known the Sterlings for ages," Maddox said. "Surely that would have warranted an invite."

"Apparently not," said the burly vampire. "A regrettable decision."

"Now, Tristan," said Maddox. "We don't need to remind them of that."

"How … how do you know about our covenant ceremony?" piped Raven, earning her shocked gazes from her friends, including Alexander.

"Well little newborn," Maddox chuckled. "We know _a_ _lot_ of things that you may not realize." He glanced back at the woman, who looked at him briefly before averting her gaze elsewhere.

Raven studied her curiously. She was probably the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen, even for a vampire. Her long black hair fell in shimmering thick waves to her waist with a couple large feathers weaved into her locks. Her make up was thick an immaculate, from the wings of her eyeliner to the shimmering dark color of her eye shadow. A thin silver ring hugged the bottom left side of her plump lips and her doe eyes matched in color as Maddox's. She was shorter than Raven, but her curves were perfect on her petite ballerina body that made her quite envious, and she looked amazing in the short black babydoll dress that revealed just enough cleavage and leg to remain sexy and not slutty, long torn cardigan and Mary Jane platforms she was dressed in.

"I must say that this club is interestingly popular for its location," Maddox said, changing the subject. "I wouldn't think it would be as popular as your other club, Jagger."

He widened his mismatching eyes. "You've been to the Coffin Club?"

"Oh yes," Maddox mused.

"It was quite _delicious_ ," Tristan added with a smirk.

"Delicious?" asked Alexander.

"You mean in the Dungeon, right?" Jagger said, referring to the underground club beneath the Coffin Club designated for the real vampires.

Tristan and Maddox laughed.

"Hell no! You serve the best drinks _upstairs_! The more insecure, the better," Tristan said with a lick of his lips.

"I prefer the feisty ones," Maddox said with a stroke of his chin. "Even Aiza has her own type. She knows how to find the best ones. She's a real hunter, right Baby Sister?"

He nudged the woman with his elbow and grinned at her. She scowled and crossed her arms.

Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing. None of them could. Jagger couldn't be right about their feeding－but the more Maddox spoke, the more likely it sounded that he was right.

"Maddox, what exactly are you here for?" asked Alexander slowly. His piercing purple eyes slowly turned to Alexander while a sickly menacing grin spread across his spider-bite lips.

"I'm glad you asked Sterling," he said. "Turns out, this pathetically quaint town is the home of something I have sought out for a long time." He crossed his arms and nodded towards his sister. "You remember that Aiza is a blood reader, and her fascinating ability is just what I need to find what I am looking for."

"Blood readers only do that－read blood," Luna piped. "How can you use it to search for something?"

"Ah Luna, you stupid bubblegum fake vamp," Maddox sighed. Luna gasped and her eyes widened, while Romeo and Jagger clenched their fists, however neither were brave enough to stand up to Maddox. "Reading blood is exactly what is needed in this search."

"But in order for the blood to be read, there needs to be physical touch," Alexander said.

"Aiza isn't like your brother, Maxwells," Maddox said. "Her gifts are far more advanced than Valentine's. Not only does she not need physical touch to read and record anyone, but she can learn someone's past, present, and future with just the scent of _anyone's_ blood, vampire and human.

"And because of this, she can search for anyone she wishes. She is the ultimate hunter." His eyebrows narrowed and his smirk widened.

"We have an agreement here," said Jagger. "We can't feed on any of the humans here."

"Yeah, we would have done it already had it not been for those two," Luna muttered, pointing a well-manicured finger at Raven and Alexander. Raven scowled at her.

"It's for our own protection," Alexander explained. "Our identities remain hidden and we remain safe if we don't feed on the humans."

"Safe from humans? Since when are vampires ever in any danger from humans?" scoffed Tristan.

"You know what I mean," Alexander said. "They are more of a threat than you think. Sure we are more powerful, but together they are a huge threat. They can run us out of town."

"No number of humans is of any threat to me," Maddox said. "I have nothing to fear. Besides, I'm only here for one thing. One human."

"You really can't feed here," Alexander said, sensing his bride fill with sickening dread. "This is Raven's hometown. She's lived here her whole life. These people are dear to her."

"One person won't be missed," Maddox said dismissively.

"Please, Maddox－"

"You can't change my mind! I'm on a mission, and I am determined to follow through completely."

"You can't feed here," Raven finally said, softly and slowly and angrily. "This is my home."

"Let me tell you something, little newborn," Maddox said. "Obviously you don't know much about me, which you should really blame your vampire mate for"－Maddox clucked his tongue－"but if there is one thing you should know about me, it's this."

He leaned in close to Raven's face. Alexander's grip on her hand tightened ten-fold. She held her breath, staring at the perfection of porcelain skin that spread across his face. She could count every eyelash, see her reflection in every piercing on his face, and see every detail of his lavender irises.

" _I always get what I want."_


End file.
